The present invention relates to an apparatus for finishing a workpiece ultra-precisely, and more particularly to an apparatus for finishng ultra-precisely the portion to be worked which hereinafter is referred to as a work portion. Such a work portion may be a groove, a concavity, a hole, or the like.
Generally, metal molds which have a work portion such as a complicated hole groove are worked and finished extremely accurately after they have been worked by using an electrical discharge machine. Since the precisely finished work has been conventionally performed manually by using an ultrasonic abrasion machine and so on, there are drawbacks such as being remarkably ineffective and lacking in uniformity.
Furthermore, in conventional grinding machines, where there is a slight difference in direction between the portion to be worked of the workpiece and a grinding tool of an abrasion machine and the like, the workpiece has to be ground so that the workpiece portion could be worked correctly. This is another problem of the prior art.